


Magic Kaito, the Anime

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kaito's ego gets a boost, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, threats against Kaito's balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Kaitou KID has so many fangirls, a producer in Japan decides to make an anime based on the white-clad thief. Like KID's ego needs any more stroking, really. And as if Shinichi doesn't get enough of KID's face on the heists and at home - because the thief had become Shinichi's personal stalker ever since the detective got his body back - no, now he has to see KID's face every time he turns on the TV.<br/>It only gets worse when he actually starts watching the show, because they apparently decided that Shinichi was some love-sick little school boy. That was all KID's fault. Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Kaito, the Anime

KaiShin || MK || KaiShin || DC || Magic Kaito, the Anime || DC || KaiShin || MK || KaiShin

Title: Magic Kaito, the Anime – Or: Shinichi's New Most-Hated Show

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

DC/MK Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, embarrassment, boys are idiots

Main Pairing: KaiShin

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Hattori Heiji

Magic Kaitou Character: Kuroba Kaito

Summary: Ever since Shinichi came back, he had gotten visits from an annoying thief. That, he could still live with. But when Kaito gets an anime and every time Shinichi turns on the TV, he has to look at a drawn version of the blasted thief, he thinks he's going crazy. It only gets worse with the progress of the show. Also, he needs better friends. Friends who don't make fun of him.

**Magic Kaito, the Anime**

_Or: Shinichi's New Most-Hated Show_

"They're making an anime based on me."

Shinichi didn't react at all, instead he just turned the page and continued reading his book. He was used to these kind of interruptions. Ever since he had turned back to his old self and moved back to the Kudou residence, he had received various unwanted visits by the white-clad nuisance. He drew a line when the idiot popped up in Shinichi's shower-cabin _while Shinichi was showering_. And the kick between the legs that KID had received for that seemed to have conveyed the message, because the thief had the decency to wait outside the bathroom ever since. Still, not a day passed without Shinichi finding some trace of the thief in his home. May it be a Starbucks coffee waiting for him on his nightstand, with a little KID-signature smiley on the cup, or KID waiting for him in the study when Shinichi came back home from a long case.

"Are you even listening to me, tantei-kun?"

Shinichi huffed annoyed when his book disappeared in a 'poof' of pink smoke. Looking up, he glared at the white-clad nuisance standing opposite of him. KID looked immensely pleased.

"Yes. Some lunatic decided to boost your ego even more, which it does not need."

"Don't be mean, tantei-kun", whined KID with a pout.

"Okay. Shoot", sighed Shinichi, leaning back some and looking at the thief.

Over the past weeks, he had learned that just obeying the thief was the easiest thing.

/break\

KID bragging about the show was the least of Shinichi's problems, because literally every time he turned on his TV after that, he got to see an animated face looking an awful lot like KID staring at him. Advertising for the new, big show. With the large fan-base that the thief already had, a TV-show based on the Moonlight Magician who held his morals high and always had a trick up his sleeves, well, that was a genius idea. Not in Shinichi's mind though. He was the task-force's new mascot, ever since he got his body back, policemen weren't objecting to him being around anymore and since KID made a habit out of personally inviting him, he was around for every heist these days. Not that he minded, because the little games of cat and mouse where no one died was a blissfully brilliant change to all the murders he had to witness all day. At least until the thief started privately stalking Shinichi. The detective was clever, but even he hadn't figured out why just yet.

"Why do you keep grinning at me like that, Hattori?", asked Shinichi unnerved.

He was meeting up with his friend for coffee, since Heiji and Kazuha had decided to drop by and personally inform their friends of their engagement. Kazuha was with Sonoko, Sera and Ran – Ran was _not_ very happy with Shinichi ever since the detective had returned, still angry about the time Shinichi had disappeared without much of an explanation, so the couple had split up to tell their friends. Which left Heiji and Shinichi alone in a coffee-shop at the moment.

"Sonoko told Kazuha to watch that new show an' I watched a couple episodes too", grinned Heiji.

"So...?", asked Shinichi confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Ya... haven't seen it yet", realized Heiji and blinked a couple of times. "Oh. Watch it. Tonight."

Shinichi nodded numbly and turned their conversation back to the engagement. Still, Heiji's weird behavior didn't leave him alone so when he returned home, he turned on the TV and waited until it was on. It started out not too bad. Sure, they glorified the thief way too much and acted like he did something good, but aside from that, they really worked the heists well. The detective who worked the cases looked a lot like him. It was all okay until the detective and the thief met on the rooftop. It was the detective's point of view and in old anime manner did the background turn pink with roses and sparkles accompanied the thief as the detective looked at him. Shinichi took a deep breath.

"Oh. You're watching my show. Do you like it? Don't I look dashing?"

Kaito was grinning broadly. He _loved_ the anime. Aside from the awesome drawings that made him look nearly as handsome as real-life did, he also got to fantasize about the detective seeing roses around him every time he looked at Kaito. That was a nice thought, tantei-kun being in love with him. He had slowly fallen in love with tantei-kun's mind even when the detective had been shrunken, which mind you had really freaked him out. But then tantei-kun got his body back – and what a body that was. The thief had fallen hard for the detective.

"Ten seconds. You have ten seconds to get out of my house before I play soccer with your balls."

"W—What? Why?", asked Kaito wide-eyed. "I didn't do anything!"

"They turned me into some love-sick fanboy", spat Shinichi and stood, slowly. "L—Like I'm just attending your heists just to get your attention. That's your fault – somehow!"

"No! It's not!", exclaimed Kaito, slowly walking backward. "It's not my fault the producers interpret your obsession over me as love! Besides, gay stories sell with the fangirls, apparently."

" _My_ obsession?!", hissed Shinichi. "If anyone is obsessed, it's _you_! You stalk me! You break into my home, even into my shower! If they have to turn _anyone_ gay, it should be you, not me!"

"Make it sound like it would be the most vile thing imaginable to be in love with me", huffed Kaito hurt and glared at the detective. "How can anyone be so blind, really? If I bother you that much with my _stalking_ , I'll take my leave and won't bother you again, tantei-kun."

Shinichi stared at the thief, his brain working a mile per minute. He was the best detective, he saw all the clues in front of him. He knew how to figure this out. And with that last clue, it wasn't hard.

"You're... You _are_ in love with... me", mumbled Shinichi slowly.

"Yes, tantei-kun", huffed Kaito embarrassed, shifting some. "I love you. So I better get going now."

It was a split-second decision and Shinichi had no idea why he said it, but his mouth decided to work without consulting his brain first. "Bring Chinese with you the next time you come around."

"Mh?", grunted Kaito confused, turning back to the detective.

"Dinner. Just... you and me", clarified Shinichi and blushed a little. "We could... watch the show?"

"Like... a date?", asked Kaito surprised, grinning broadly. "Why, detective, I'm flattered."

"Maybe that anime isn't as off as I claimed...", huffed Shinichi flustered. "Well...?"

"Okay", nodded Kaito hastily. "Yes. I'd love to. Tomorrow, same time, your place. I'll be there."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
